Rosalinda Parker
'''Rosalinda Parker '''is one of the two major protagonists in The Macabre Misadventures of Benji. Basics Appearance Rosalinda has short black hair styled into a bob cut. She wears a black dress, a belt wrapped around the dress and black boots. She also with three black bracelets on each of her arms. In "For Bros About to Rock", it's revealed that she had a completely different wardrobe before becoming a witch; she had longer hair that went down to her shoulders, a light blue shirt, the same square-patterned skirt, black Mary Jane shoes, and white socks worn high. Her nightwear is a blue night-gown. Personality & Relations Personality Rosalinda's personality is very different from Benji's. She is generally shown to be rude, shallow, stuck up, sarcastic, and nasty. In the pilot episode, Rosalinda's bullying ways and views toward the common folk are revealed to be a result of her upbringing by her father Preston Parker, who harbors an equal if not deeper contempt for the common social class. Though Rosalinda acts according with her father's teachings, she secretly wants to be better. After standing up to her father, she displays a friendlier and more generous side. Rosa is a wild and joyful girl.What she likes most is singing, playing musical instruments and being with her family. Relations Friends Benji Marley Benji and Rosalinda are polar opposites. Family Preston Parker Rosalinda and her father have a difficult relationship. Priscilla Parker Priscilla doesn't want Rosalinda to be a proper lady. Julie Parker Rosalinda and Julie didn't get along with each other. History Rosalinda was born to a wealthy yet abusive family. At the age of 16, Rosalinda decided she wanted to pursue a career as a witch. She didn't tell her father of her intentions, though, as she was worried about her reaction. (her father wanted her to be a proper lady) She did however, tell the witches, and she was encouraged by the witches to pursue her dream. She was accepted into the Witch Academy and had to reveal her intentions to her father shortly before she left. Learning about her career choice, her father was furious, and his relationship with his daughter sank even lower. Rosalinda enjoyed her four years at Flapper Academy, and she graduated with a degree. Rosalinda's passion for magic came when she was in the 7th grade. She was still trying to find her own calling at the time. She went to her first circus and witnessed the lead performer, on stage performing and calling out to her. She took the stage with him and suddenly found that the world of magic was where she was meant to be. Since then, she has seen Mick as a hero in her eyes for giving her the inspiration to do magic. At age 19, Rosalinda died and became a ghost. Misc. Trivia * Rosalinda's favorite color is blue, despite the fact that black is her signature color. * It is revealed in "The Van" that Rosalinda sleeps with headphones on, playing classical music. Category:Characters Category:The Macabre Misadventures of Benji/Characters Category:Rosalinda Category:Parker Category:Wizards Category:Female Category:Late Teens